


Wants of the Women of Windfall

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gossip, Large Cock, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: Tetra's more than happy to have a man like Link all to herself, but when she takes the time to flaunt her relationship with her fabled hero, they can't help but become a local legend in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

Whispers, Link could pick them up with every step he took. Young or old, man or woman, he could sense the whispers from every person he passed. Even while trying to avoid specifically listening in on their conversations, he had a pretty good guess as to what they were talking about. Even so, he swallowed his shame and pressed on, motivated solely by the girl so gleefully clinging to his arm. More than ever, Tetra was delighted to claim him as her man.

The way her mind operated was a conundrum he could still not fully unravel. He had long since promised his eternal love and loyalty to her and she showed that she fully appreciated what that meant yet here she was dragging him around like this. On its own, it was a fairly harmless stroll around Windfall Island with a stops at the local shops and diner, but his birthday had come and gone this past week and she had him trying on a special present she had gotten him that now seemed like it was just as much of a gift for her.

Paired up with his favorite blue lobster top, she had him going around in the shortest pair of orange short shorts that could facetiously pass the test for public decency. They were clingy and revealing but covered exactly what they need to cover to prevent anyone from saying anything about them openly. Still, it was quite apparent and unsurprising that people still seemed to have their opinions on this choice of fashion.

"Come on, Tetra. Practically everyone is staring now,"

"I know. I am too," she snuggled tighter to him

Indeed, Tetra was staring. Not just at the shape of his package but how it jostled around with every step he took. Link couldn't possibly say no to her when she was this happy, but he couldn't have imagined that she would rope him into something like this. The strangers they passed seemed to be besides themselves and the few he did know couldn't speak to him with a straight face. The bulge that his blessed assets made in these drawers was like none he had dealt with in any other outfit. Not just his member, but his scrotum too was neatly outlined by the material. This was not something he could pass off as him having his pockets full. If he were to get an erection under these circumstances the results would be disastrous, but the girl by his side seemed to not have a care in the world regarding the situation and it kept him at relative ease.

"Where is it that you're looking to go?" he inquired..

"I'm just searching for the right vantage point now," she hinted mischievously.

Eventually, Tetra seemed to spot her mark with a bench near the old auction house. She took a seat in the comforting shade and patted for Link to take the spot next to her. Getting off his feet, Link finally realized just how steamy he had gotten from the particularly intense summer sun looming over him all day, especially in his loins. He spread his legs to air out his groin which created a view that visibly pleased the pirate beside him. The hero anticipated her to make some other move on him here, but she appeared to be visibly content to lean on his shoulder and occasionally look him over. He sincerely enjoyed even her casual company, but the plot brewing in her mind was unmistakable from the look in her eyes.

"Don't play innocent, Tetra," he whispered, "What are you up to here?"

"I put out the bait and am waiting for the flies to gather," she motioned to a few people approaching them who seemed vaguely familiar.

After a few moments, Link was able to identify the figures as being a pair of middle age women with stocky builds and dirty blonde hair that he remembered as being Pomie and Vera, the two most well-known gossipers on the island back when he was a kid. Very little appeared to have changed as they met in the same spot they always had fairly close to Zunari's store and the bench they were now sitting. Tetra seemed to be especially interested in their arrival but feigned a look of ignorance when the ladies glanced over in their direction before promptly beginning to mutter amongst themselves.

"What are you getting at here, Tetra?" he was thoroughly confused

"Shhh," she shushed him, "Just use those good ears of yours and listen."

"To what?"

"You'll know."

As a Hylian, Link and Tetra did have excellent hearing in their long, pointed ears. Normally Link would fight against such opportunities to eavesdrop, but Tetra's clear interest in their conversation had him tuning in as well.

"Did you see him walking around town?" Pomie asked Vera

"I was coming to ask you the same thing," Vera replied, "He's right over there now actually."

"Oh my," Pomie held in a gasp.

"That can't actually be what it looks like," Vera peered over, "I mean if it is then... damn."

Link's usually unassuming mind badly hoped they weren't referring to what he thought they were, but those hopes were dashed when another, much more well-dressed brown-haired girl closer to his age entered the picture.

"I figured I'd find you two here," the girl in a purple gown that he remembered as Maggie joined the conversation, "You two have to know if what I'm hearing around town today is true."

"Look for yourself," Pomie gestured in Link's direction.

"Holy shit," the wealthier girl was much crasser in her reaction, "I heard somebody was packing on this island, but it's Link of all people?"

"You know him?" they asked.

"He helped me out years ago, but that was as children," Maggie explained, "Now he's.. a man..."

"What in the world have you done, Tetra?" he quietly but harshly whispered to her.

"Took the chance to see how others feel about what you've got," she leered

"And you're certain that it's real?" they focused back on the group questioning Maggie

"No... I mean... how could I be... something like that is simply... unbelievable but... his face looks as honest as I ever remember it being."

"It looks as if he has a girlfriend there," Vera noted, "I don't see a point in resorting to stuffing while in a relationship."

"Then let's just assume for a moment that it is genuine," Pomie proposed, "I mean, what would such a thing even be like."

"Even so, we still can't be sure of what its true size is," Vera answered, "Like, that can't actually be how it looks at rest, she must have gotten him worked up over something."

Tetra immediately took this as a challenge and prepped her hand for a subtle demonstration. Not wanting her intentions to be too obvious and took his wrist to move his hand over to her rear that she knew he loved. Getting his palm on it for a squeeze was enough to get his manhood moving within its strict confines and popping up just enough for a friendly, well received greeting.

"By the oceans, no..." Tetra could hear Vera sigh.

"Nope, that was no boner," Maggie confirmed.

"And something tells me he's no shower either," Pomie stated.

"By what definition?" Vera huffed, "Supposing that if I were to guess that it was as much as six inches to start, then even another two more would be..."

"You're sorely underestimating him," a fourth woman hurried over to get involved in the discussion. Link and Tetra immediately identified it to be that of Mila who they knew all too well."

"What are you saying Mila?" Vera faced her.

"Eight inches?" Mila spread her hands apart for a visual aid, "Try more than nine."

"Don't try fucking with me like you always do, Mila," Maggie warned, "I'll only swallow so much bullshit."

"Well, it's probably easier than swallowing that sort of girth," Mila touched her thumb and middle finger together for another striking visual, "It's like a cucumber."

"And you would know because?"

"He slipped with his girlfriend into the diner I work at for some relief. In exchange for quite the show, I got more than a few questions answered."

Link rolled his eyes at the memory while Tetra playfully jabbed him in the ribs

"You had better give up the goods, Mila," Maggie glared.

"That's why I'm here," Mila calmed her down, "I knew this would happen when I saw him."

"So, it really is that big?" Pomie cut to the chase.

"As you can imagine," Mila nodded, "Along with every feature you could ever want on a nice dick."

"Really?" Vera blinked

"Rugged shape, fat head, and veins throbbing all over," Mila clarified.

"Oh goodness!" both of the older woman looked ready to faint.

"But what good is it at that size?" Maggie objected, "I mean I've... tried it with some certain toys and not even they were that large..."

"I get where you're coming from," Mila nodded, "I had one custom made after what I witnessed, but that girl there, she can actually take it. She's told me and even shown me once."

Their group of startled gazes went over to Tetra at this revelation, as did Link's for a slightly different reason.

"What did you show her?" he asked fearfully

"What I can do with that special toy of hers," she bragged, "Not that you haven't outgrown it by now."

"Yup, that somewhat ragtag looking girl over there demonstrated her title as the queen of size queens," Mila slyly noticed the two's slight reactions to their chat but only found that to make it more fun.

"I thought that was you," Maggie teased her, "I haven't forgotten those stories you told about those old sailors."

"I had my share of fun with them, but seeing Link's tool and how to handle it really changed my perspective," Mila confessed, "I could take 'em big but I never understood what it meant to like 'em big."

"Please do enlighten us," Pomie encouraged her with Vera agreeing.

"Well..." Mila remained mindful of her entire audience, "During those times with the guys from the bar, I was really just looking for my next orgasm. The bigger ones were nice to find, but I didn't approach them any differently. I used them as best as I could to hit my climax and moved on."

"That's only natural for a quick fling," Vera remarked, "There's still a thrill to finding a juicy one."

"Yes, but it was more about making the best out of what was presented to me," Mila continued, "I wasn't looking for anything in particular, I just took them as they came."

"That's fine too," Pomie commented, "No faster way to kill an evening than to show disappointment with a guy's size."

"That's just it. Size was something that I accepted at best and merely tolerated at worst. The biggest ones I took were just a credit to my flexibility."

"I still don't get it," Maggie was puzzled, "A fat one feels nice, simple as that."

"But only ever within my natural limits," Mila noted, "I took the dicks my body was ready to take."

"And?" they still were not following

"What about the dick that your body is not ready to take?" Mila questioned them all, "Have you ever thought about it?"

"I guess not," Maggie admitted.

"Neither had I, but then Link showed me the cock I was not prepared for, the one that had not entered my wildest dreams," Mila reminisced with a contented sigh.

"Current girlfriend aside, what would prevent you from taking it yourself if given the chance?" Maggie asked.

"I could never hope to keep up with it. That's what they made me realize."

"They?"

"Obviously him but also what I picked up from her."

"Any useful tips."

"No, nothing someone like me could ever make proper use of."

"Stop dancing around the subject," Maggie grew annoyed, "Tell me what you know!"

"For starters, they've been together since their teenage years. She's not just been accommodating his size but each and every growth spurt that's come on top of it. I wouldn't be shocked if he's had another since I last saw it. Imagine having to constantly acclimate to a dick that only gets larger, harder, and only cums more and more as you think you're finally used to it."

The small circle of friends seemed to initially enjoy the mental image before fully considering the challenges involved.

"How much... does he shoot?" Maggie interjected.

"Let's just say those balls are rightly proportional to the shaft," Mila summarized, " Envision how much your average guy cums and then increase that by the same ratio between a regular dick and Link's dick. That's what you get and much more forceful. Link is very healthy."

"Oh, my word..." Maggie absolutely had a thing for facials in more ways than one

"I'm well aware how you like it Maggie, but his girl also knows how to swallow when needed," Mila informed her, "Not much else to do with that thing in her throat."

"What? I'd be impressed with half," Pomie jumped back in

"What kind of work is she doing with her holes," Vera wanted to know.

"That's just it, not a whole lot really," Mila answered truthfully, "She doesn't need practice anymore. She just... does it?"

"How in the world?" they grew collectively incredulous.

"Because her body just does what it needs to take her man's dick. Simple as that."

"But there's got to be a limit. I can't take a while jumbo dildo just by wanting to," Maggie argued.

"And that's the difference between us and her," Mila made her point, "She's gone beyond and discarded her limits."

"So, she can just ram anything in there?"

"As long as that thing is Link's dick, most likely."

"You're still not making sense."

"You all and I just enjoy dick. Tetra absolutely craves Link's dick."

"Craves?"

"She admitted to me that it was troublesome at first, but not long into their relationship, she discovered the rush that came with having such an enormous thing wrenching open her insides, but then, when she noticed him still growing, she came to experience true bliss when she realized her innards were being reshaped in a way that she had never known or considered possible before. Since then she's been able to handle Link continued development in stride with her body actually delighting being able to stretch and twist in a new way each time that he's grown again," Mila recounted Tetra's words to her.

Link was nearly as amazed to overhear this as the trio of women, but Tetra offered a comforting pat on the thigh to show her sincerity. He recalled the first time he felt like he was seeing a new side of her in bed with the different light her eyes took on and a constant appetite for more and more of what he could give her. That same twinkle seemed to be faintly present in her expression even now.

"For her, that big cock is as much a need as it is a desire. Having her womanhood being split clean open by her man is where derives the greatest sense of love and unity with her man from. You don't learn to merely handle a cock like Link's, you can only come to demand it," Mila finished.

"Woah, what a freak of nature," Maggie murmured, "Both of them..."

"Perhaps, we really never could do that," Pomie conceded.

"But what it must be like if you can..." Vera wondered.

"Make no mistake, it's totally something else in action," Mila confirmed, "I got off for weeks on the memories and mental images."

"What type of images?" Maggie was getting similar ideas."

"I've never heard anyone come close to Tetra's choice of words for describing sex. Some are extreme while others sound downright awful, but you can still tell that she loved every moment of it."

"Give us your absolute best."

"She's compared his dick to just about every deadly weapon that I can think of. Not just in size and hardness but for just how violent the effect it has on her is. Even the beat of his pulse is something she likens to the pounding of a hammer within her. Meanwhile her body is only helpless before it. She becomes something to be molded and reshaped to suit his needs Her senses drown under the flood of his ejaculations with holding his sperm as effectively feeling like her only meaningful objective at the moment, not to say that her orgasms aren't just as stormy. She only has the highest praise for how he uses his dick and makes her feel with it. Its shape always places the greatest pressure on her favorite spots. Its power and rigidity allow her to be as ambitious as she wants to be with her positions. Even his foreplay his superb. His cock is just as versatile out as in and blowjobs are satisfying for her to give just on the taste alone. Everything is on the table for her and it's all at an intensity we can only dream of," Mila all but gushed.

Tetra relished the looks on their faces at what her stories must be bringing to mind, but she had Link thinking of something else entirely. What Mila could never describe to them was how Tetra had a throat like a steel trap with a pussy like a vice, the raw masculine satisfaction to be in the girl you love and touch places nobody else would be capable of reaching, the wave of comfort and belonging that would come over him when he got balls deep only for her to lock her legs around him to keep him there, or the freedom that came with knowing that she savored his essence no matter where he might choose to unleash it. All in all, it was more than he should have ever been openly exposed to in their present, fragile circumstances. There would no stopping the glorious transformation that was now set to come about or averting the dire consequences that would accompany it.

Her strong bond with Link gave her a distinct sense of the imminent danger, but that same bond would also push her to defy any notion that she should attempt to avert it. Instead, she shifted her eyes back down to his lovely groin where the chaos would ensue. The tight shorts he was wearing did better than she would have expected it to contain the initial expansion of his member, but there was never any hope in hell that it was going to be enough. The hefty bulge quickly lifted up into a mighty tent with Tetra biting a finger at how well the garment highlighted every change occurring within, but it wasn't long until the material stretched to its limit with his manhood still showing plenty of room to grow. It did all it could to find a solution with the space it has, shaping Link's crotch into several obscene forms before finally unleashing its wrath on the poor button holding the fly together. In a direct, desperate charge to freedom, Link's erection broke through the feeble attachments holding it back, sending the button tasked with securing the opening flying off with what Tetra found to be an immeasurably satisfying pop and bursting forth. A wave of relief spilled over Link with the liberation of his towering masculinity but didn't take long to detect the greater predicament that had emerged.

"Oh man, Tetra," Link surveyed the damage, "I don't think I'll be getting it back into these puny shorts."

"Wow, you finally busted a pair," Tetra enjoyed the moment with a giggle, "I knew you had it in you."

"Don't laugh," he feebly tried to conceal himself with his shirt, "It's... We're completely out in the open."

"I'm not the one with the boner. I'm just fine here,"

"Tetra!"

"Relax, we'll just have to... get rid of it..." she taunted.

"How? You can't do it here."

"Not on my own, but I think I see some help on the way," Tetra looked back up to the incoming assistance.

The group of four had more than noticed what had occurred and come to form a protective circle around the vulnerable hero at Mila's lead.

"And, somehow, here we are together in a precarious public position again," Mila greeted them, "It's good to see you, Link, you too Tetra."

"Likewise," Link only fidgeted with himself more while Tetra offered a friendly wave.

"I've heard of guys who can't keep it in their pants, but you're the first literal example I've ever come across," Mila joked, "You must've really liked what you heard, triggered some... good memories, perhaps?"

"Maybe..." he replied with a guilty look.

"Relax, we're all friends here," Mila reassured him, "We want to help you, but I think it's only fair that you do something good for us."

"Like what?"

"For one thing, if we're going to protect you, it's only fair to give the girls and I a good look at what it is they're protecting, right Tetra?"

"Seems reasonable," the pirate agreed seeming to understand Mila on a deeper level.

In almost perfect sync with one another, Tetra and Mila each yanked up one of Link's arms to pull back his last line of defense and allow the manhood that was the star of the occasion to take center stage with its admirers, old and new. In a display of arrogance Link could only inwardly curse at, standing tall through the torn fly, his erection refused to back off in the slightest and only lavished in the well-deserved attention. Its newest acquaintances stared in frozen awe only to go reeling back when it found the resolve to grow a bit more just for them.

"Link... you're unreal," Maggie struggled for air, "Thick, hard, huge, just look at those veins. What a man..."

"What a truly beautiful, yet monstrous young thing," Vera observed.

"Do forgive me, but I don't have it in me to keep a secret like this," Pomie apologized

"And now even bigger than I hoped," Mila grinned, "This is why I admire you."

"So, think you can give me the time I need to deal with this thing?" Tetra grabbed onto the shaft.

"Not how long a mere hand will probably take," Mila countered.

"Obviously, but as long as I don't hold back..." Tetra pulled at her pants with her free hand.

Tetra wasted no time preparing herself to take her favorite seat in the hero's lap. She wasn't sure how much she'd regret this when the arousal wore off, but, in the moment, she was more than happy to have this audience regardless of the circumstances. Mila had told them just as much about her as Link and she aimed to prove it to be just as true as he had. With how swollen his shaft had become underneath their stares, she was going to need to anyway. Considering what attempting intercourse with Link would likely be like from their ends, they all looked at Tetra with utmost respect when she pointed him up towards entrance and prepared to take him.

"Mmmm, there it is," she lowered herself onto the head, pushing it into her folds.

Their admiration turned to shock when they got a look at just what a vagina looks like when having such a massive member shoved into it, moreso with just how steady and smooth she was with her descent as they could tell how high up he was reaching into her. Stopping at the base for a deep breath, Tetra reached into what was left of Link's shorts to pull out his balls for their moment in the sun which brought their own unique reactions.

"Good lord, they look like bird eggs," Pomie was floored by the natural comparison.

"The stench is so manly, I can barely take it," Maggie wanted to faint.

"That's nothing compared to what's inside," Tetra planted both feet onto the bench.

"Will there be enough for all of us?" Mila became the first to give in to the need to begin fingering herself.

"We'll see," Tetra winked before planting her hands on her knees to begin moving in earnest.

The inner conflict between savoring Link's cock and calming it down as quickly as possible was a tough one for Tetra, but she settled on a compromise of seeing just how quickly her pussy could send him over the edge. Even after having just seen it, the group found a whole new appreciation of the size and scope of Link's manhood when they watched Tetra make her first serious thrusts upon it. Her womanhood looked ready to turn itself inside out at times but would only come back down on him even harder. What escaped all of their predictions was how thoroughly stunning Link's manhood looked glistening with her juices, twitching and throbbing with each move she made. They couldn't envision any dick they had ever come across looking anything like while thrashing within them and now all had to masturbate to the once in a lifetime show. Their collective excitement all seemed to funnel into Link who reached up to wrap his arms around the woman on top of him.

"Oh, Tetra... Your pussy is like a..." a blend of embarrassment and arousal prevented Link from speaking clearly

"Yes, your cock is... too.., oh fuck Link!" Tetra needed to use all her might to control her voice, but this left nothing to halt her trembling. Quivers could be seen coming over every inch of her as she valiantly kept her hips humping away.

Maggie was the first to give into her own fingers and succumb to an orgasm while watching Tetra churn her own innards like butter on Link's erection. Pomie and Vera fell soon after leaving only Mila behind to properly relish the grand finale."

"Come on, you two. What are you waiting for? I only get one shot at this," Mila diddled herself furiously, "I want to cum while watching this cock pump that pussy full, so hurry up."

"You hear that... Link?" Tetra tilted back her head, "Sounds like... the least we could do."

"Yeah... sure..." Link would've agreed to anything by this point, "I will... I'm going to..."

Although Mila had been told about it before, what came next had to be seen to be believed. Tetra's head whipped around like a howling wind when Link's shaft bloated with in her. The way her womanhood stretched and wrapped around him looked entirely different from before and Tetra appeared to be in a tizzy as she processed a whole new set of dimensions. She spread her legs apart wider and held out her arms as if waiting for something to rain down upon her from the heavens about. The real delivery though was bubbling up down below as Link's testicles looked to be rolling up for a colossal release. Mila could clearly make out the tensing of his shaft and muscles, seeing Link as a man from head to toe. Finally, Tetra's hands latched on to the backrest of the bench, leaving her body to have free through a thunderous orgasm.

"Come on, Link, your turn," she commanded him even as her climax roared, "Show them just how much spunk it takes to satisfy me."

"Buckets... it takes buckets," he eked out.

"And you're going to cum buckets?"

"Absolutely!"

With plenty of buckets stored up, Link's member billowed out in full to release the first surge in a rapturous burst. His balls made the most of their time in the spotlight with heaping spurt upon heaping spurt up into Tetra's thirsting core, one after the other. A stream of his creamy, white essence trickled out of her even as more continued to pour in in a seemingly endless fountain of virility. It was everything both Tetra and Mila could have ever asked for out of a creampie with Mila discovering an image to forever burn into her eyes as she gladly fingered herself into an orgasm at such a wondrous sight. Even those who had already finished found Link's treasured release to be a delight to watch. He demonstrated how to mark a woman inside and out in a way they had never imagined. At the end of all of this, in a task that seemed long since forgotten, Link's member did at last return to a resting state for him to hurriedly tuck back into his pants at the first moment of lucidity.

"There, it's done," he exhaled, "Can we please go back to the ship and change into actual pants?"

"You can go on ahead. I'll catch up," Tetra got off him and pulled up her own shorts.

Link scurried off before he could suffer another wardrobe malfunction while Tetra looked at the broader results of her plan with the four women before her.

"What a nice boy," Vera lastly noted above all else to which the others all agreed.

"Yeah, he is," Tetra stretched her neck and locked back to Mila, "I can't tell if all of that was more of my plan or yours though."

"No, I never figured it would turn out like that. I just wanted to get in the gossip," Mila recollected herself.

"Well, it could have gone a lot worse."

"I don't think it could have gone any better actually. Watching you take that monster was just as exciting as seeing Link's cock itself. You're one of a kind too, Tetra. Care to share a lunch?"

"No, I have to get going too."

"What for?"

"He's probably ready for a second go by now. Can't leave him alone."

"Oh, I see. Good luck then."

"I don't need luck," Tetra finally bid them farewell and walked away.

As she made her way off into the distance, the other girls carefully watched the sway of her hips and wideness of her steps. Even when apart, Link's manhood still maintained a clear presence within her. Mila saw her off with an admiring sigh.

"That girl's going to forge a legend in her own right."


	2. Bonus: Diner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line about Mila catching Link and Tetra going at it in a diner is a reference to a short story that I forgot that I never posted on this site. It's tIme to fix that

"This is a nice place, Tetra. It should be easy to clear my mind in a spot like this," Link smiled as he took his seat in the booth against the wall. The restaurant was largely deserted, but Tetra led him to a seat in the isolated corner regardless.

"It's a shame that our quality time was interrupted earlier so I wanted to make it up to you here," Tetra apologized.

Link expected Tetra to take the seat next to him only to see her make a quick check of her surroundings before diving under the table

"Oh yes, this is quite serious. You're ready to bust out down here," Tetra remarked upon observing the shape of his genitals straining within his shorts.

"Here? Now?" Link started to fidget in his seat as Tetra started to play with him through his clothing.

"You were the one complaining about having to go around town with a boner. I felt bad for leaving my earlier work unfinished, and I figured this would be the quickest way to deal with it. It's why I took this corner table after all."

With him in no position to resist without making a scene, Tetra undid his fly and reached inside to grab her prize. After a little fighting with his underwear, she managed to pull his penis out through the opening of his pants.

"Look at you, all hot and bothered," she gave it a few warm-up strokes, "Don't tell me you're not at least a little bit excited to do it in a place like this."

The rigidity in his penis told her she was right when she got her tongue against the shaft. Link tensed up under her ministrations in a struggle to maintain his composure so nothing would slip. His focus remained on being as quiet as possible until a somewhat familiar face came up to take his order.

"Good afternoon and welcome to our establishment," the blonde-haired waitress greeted him," I'm Mila and I'll be taking your order today."

"Mila..." the name rung a few bells in Link's mind.

"Oh, it's you!" the waitress recognized him as well, "Mr. Ally of Justice."

"Y-Yeah, I remember you," he fought off a shudder while making the connection, "You're the girl from that old shop."

"That's in the past now, but I'm still working to make an honest living thanks to the advice you gave me."

"Oh gee. I didn't know it meant that much to you..."

"It was the start of me turning my life around, but enough about that. What can I get for you?"

Link struggled to think up an order with Tetra still going to town on him underneath the table.

"I... Ugh," he suddenly jerked his head.

"Actually, wasn't there a girl who came in with you?" Mila asked.

"S-She'll be back shortly..."

"Is that so?" Mila leaned in to examine Link's reddening face. She let out a sigh after a few moments, "Oh, so that's how it is..."

"W-What?" Link tried to hide his guilt with Tetra refusing to let up. Mila simply gave him a sneer before dropping down to her knees and poked her head under the booth.

"You know, it's part of my job to suggest one of our world-famous hot dogs to our customers, but it looks like you already decided to help yourself, " she taunted Tetra who had paused her jerking in surprise.

"What?" Tetra shrugged defiantly, "I thought I was pretty quiet."

"Every couple looking to get each other off with their meal always takes this same damn table. It's gotten pretty easy to spot the face of a guy getting his junk worked on."

"Well aren't you a clever one?"

"But more importantly than that..." Mila continued with her eyes opening a bit wider, "I've got to say, holy hell, look at the fucking size of the trouser snake you've got here! I really underestimated you once again, Link. None of my boyfriends have had a schlong half as nice as this. You really got yourself quite the man, Miss uh..."

"Tetra."

"Tetra? I'm Mila, your waitress this afternoon."

"I heard. So, you're friends with Link?"

"From long ago, but he's certainly grown up a lot since then."

Being spotted hadn't deterred Link's erection one bit. It even seemed to rise up a bit more to the occasion. Link face-palmed but also felt a fuzzy sense of pride when he noticed Tetra was now holding up his dick like a freshly caught fish for Mila to admire.

"Does that thing even fit, like all of it?"

"You'd be amazed how much stretching you can do when you want it bad enough."

"What's the exact size on this thing? I need a number," she turned back up to Link, "I know how you boys are. There's no way you haven't measured."

Link neither openly confirmed nor denied her allegations, but merely deferred to Tetra with a bashful smile.

"Does it matter?" Tetra raised an eyebrow "It's certainly bigger than your men."

"I know and I hate it. All these years of living on cocktail wieners and it's the jumbo sausage that I let get away."

"Uh... sorry?" Link wasn't sure if he should apologize.

"Of course..." Mila shifted to a much coyer tone, "if you ever find yourself alone I'd love to get you over to my place. I may not have much experience wrapping a piece of meat that fat, but I promise I'm a fast learner..."

Tetra felt his member twitch at the proposal and gave it a tough squeeze to remind Link of his status.

"I'm only messing with you," Mila tried to calm Tetra down when she saw Link jolt in pain, "Now, ordinarily I'm supposed to remove the fornicators from the premises, but I'd hate to blue ball you after what you did for me. As long as I'm standing here you shouldn't draw any more attention but try to make it quick and don't let it drip on the floor. I hate wiping up splooge."

With Mila now providing an extra bit of cover for her, Tetra could now be bolder in her actions. She popped the head into her mouth and hastily started speeding her lips across his length. Mila watched as his mouth hung open and could see him having shivers all over. Making sure none of the other employees would stop by, she leaned over to start talking to Link again.

"Still though it makes me happy," she murmured.

"Huh?" Link weakly turned his head.

"To see that you have continued to be the man that I always thought you were," she explained, "I've thought about you plenty during these many years apart and have been worrying that I was clinging to an unfairly high ideal in how I sought out the right man for myself, but you've presented me with a hefty reminder of how you still continue to stand out from the crowd and give everything you have to those you care for. No matter how many times I might be let down, there is still at least one shining example out there of what it means to be a "man". You've dwarfed the men in my life every bit as literally as you have figuratively. It's proof that pushing yourself to be your best does offer its just rewards in the end."

"Oh, thanks," Link was touched in an odd way but touched, nonetheless.

"But seriously though," she grew more mischievous while Tetra was fully occupied, "Just big is it? You owe me one for this. It'll drive me nuts if you don't tell me."

With Tetra still slurping away, although with an evil eye on the two above her, Link tilted his head to whisper something in Mila's ears that elicited an audible gasp but then lit up her face like an open fire grill.

"Wow, seriously, that's awesome! Like, even better than our best bratwurst. I wouldn't believe it if it wasn't you, and she really can get her mouth around it? Quite the jaw she's got. That must've taken practice. Feel good?"

"Uh-uh-huh," he babbled.

"Does she use her tongue well too?"

"D-Definitely," he answered. His mind suddenly took extra notice of the lines her tongue was tracing all around him.

"She must have great lung capacity to take in that much for this long. Is her suction good too?"

"R-Really tight," he confirmed. Indeed, Tetra's air pressure had locked down from all around him.

"Shit, now she's got you all the way to the base. I can tell she has great control over her gag reflex. You must be in her throat by now. Is it nice and cozy in there?"

"H-Hot... so hot..." he hummed. Her throat muscles were giving his glans quite the pampering now and her hands were now applying their talents to his scrotum.

"Well, somebody's definitely a swallower. Just look at her go to town on those big balls of yours. She must really want you to cum right into her stomach."

"Y-Yeah, she does..."

"You got a big load for her?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then you shouldn't hold back. Us girls hate to be kept waiting. Go on and do it."

Mila drew a little closer to thee now very fired up Link to offer him a gentle peck on the cheek. This seemed to really set him off as Tetra found his cock throb intensely before blast its first wave of semen down her esophagus. He closed his eyes with a contented groan while Mila gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Tetra held up her end of the deal by guzzling down everything Link was shooting out. Mila gave a low, impressed whistle when she released him and finished off his load with one final gulp. Seeing Link trying to catch his breath from his orgasm prompted Mila to give him an encouraging pat on the back while Tetra finished up. Returning Link's relaxed penis to its hiding place, Tetra zipped up his fly and returned to her spot across from him in the booth.

"I hope you didn't fill up on your appetizer, Tetra," Mila quipped, "Our own hot dogs are pretty good too."

"Actually, we prefer burgers," she corrected her with Link nodding, "I like extra mayo on mine with a juicy pickle. Both medium."

"Oh, I'm sure you do. It'll be ready shortly," Mila jotted down the information before walking to the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

"Link?" Tetra started talking once the waitress was out of earshot.

"Yeah?"

"Your friends are fucking weird."

"I know."


End file.
